Idiots In Love A phantom story
by XXBlackrose14
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic, srry i haven't updated in like forever....i couldn't log back on, here's some more DXS action!Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Idiots in Love"

Now when some guys think of girls they think of dainty,fragile,weak little girls .Well sam manson is the complete opposite! She's strong individual and she's goth(goths rule preps drool! lol srry back to the story),and she's in love with the local ghost boy.

One day when sam was walking home from school ,she couldn't help but feel like someone was following her.

"O.K if someone's there u better come out now or so help me...''

Seconds later danny phantom appeared out of no where."hey sam srry about scaring u like that"

Sam just coming out of a loving daze studdered"i w..was not s..scared!!,you just suprised me is all"

"Hehe yeah right and i just got beat by the box ghost."

"hey wanna hang out saturday?, me and tucker are gonna go to the mall."

"srry i can't i have a project i have to finish,and it'll take a while ,later!"

"...later'',danny said a little disapointed

10 min.later the Manson mansion...

"Hey i'm home!''

"mom?...dad?...grandma?"

''huh where are they?''

sam walked thru her enormus house and reached the kitchen.

on the table was a note :

_Dear samantha,_

_We'll be in France for 2 weeks on a buisness trip ,your grandmother has also come with us ._

_Left some money on your nightstand in case of emergency.I don't want that Daniel Fenton child in my home young lady._

_be back soon,love you,Mom_

Just like her parents to leave without telling her ahead of time.but anyway now she could get more of her project done.

She went to the fridge and got an apple and a glass of soy milk( I 3 the soy goodness)and climbed the stairs to her studio.

(i don't know if she has one or not but hell if she has a theater and a bowling alley then she gonna have a damn studio!)

She walked over to her desk and sat down .took a bite of her apple and a sip of her drink and got to work.

"hmmm...".sam wondered what song would be good for starting a riot at school and was pretty rebelious.Then she got it!

Billy Shakespeare :By skye sweetnam(she's not my type of music but i like the song)

Wake up tired - Monday mornings suck It's way too early to catch a bus  
Why conform without a fuss?  
Daddy, Daddy, no  
I don't wanna go to school - woo

Chorus:  
I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare  
Meet Juliet or Mavolio  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now  
I wanna break out, let's go!

Teachers treat us all like clones  
Sit up straight - take off your head phones  
I don't blame them, they get paid.Money,money,woo  
Lots of money, money - woo

Chorus

Get out, get out  
To skip or not to skip  
That is the question  
Get out, get out

Chorus x2

Get out, get out  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now  
I wanna break out, let's go!  
Get out, get out!

Sam then felt a slight drop in temperature and immediatly knew who it was.

"Ok danny come out i know you're here."she was slightly embarresed that he heard her.

"hehe you know ur a good singer,you should sing for me once in awhile.''

why would i do ...''she couldn't continue b/c danny had already crashed his lips onto hers.

after the shock subsided she returned the geture.

'_what if this is just another fake out make out?,or does he really mean it?, can he possibly feel the same way i do??'_

_danny-'What am i doing??,she's so gonna kill me or does she feel the same way??,does she think it's a fake out make out??'_

after minutes of sharing a special moment with each other,danny finally spoke up.

"Sam...?"

"Yeah?"

"Sam ...i...i..i love you!"

"..."

"Sam are you o..hmmmm"

he couldn't continue b/c sam gave him his response in a nother form.

When she let him go he lookes ghostly white (no pun intended)

"Danny i...i love you too!,i have waited soo long for u to say that!"

"i always thought that since Paulina found out that you're Danny Phantom.."

_(Flash Back)_

_"danny watch out!!"sam screamed _

_"what ...ahhh!!"_

_Skulker shot an ecto-blast at him and hit danny right in the chest._

_"Danny!!"_

_Skulker approached slowly and gripped danny(Phantom) by the neck choking him._

_"i've finally got my prey,i'm gonna mount you above my fire place halfa."_

_"think again skulker!"sam cried as she brought out the fenton thermos_

_"NOOOO"skulker cried in attempt to escape._

_He dropped danny and was sucked into the fenton thermos._

_"Ughhhh..."danny groaned as he fell to the groun and turned back into Danny Fenton._

_Little did he know a crowd had formed and when Danny transformed he did it in front of his entire school._

_"OMG!!!"Paulina Sanchez(that is her name right,if it's not plz e-mail it to me so my stories make more sense)_

_She ran to danny's side and hugged him._

_"Paulina Fenton,I finally wrapped my mind around it!"_

_Sam rushed through the crowd to where she saw danny in Paulina's arms._

_Paulina being the shallow attention hogging,preppy bitch we all know and hate,took this chance to make sam and the whole school jealous,by kisisng danny._

_Danny was shocked and even more so when he saw sam with tears in her eyes._

_He broke away from the preppy slut-not saying preps are sluts but if u watch the show u see what i mean by paulina-_

_and gazed at sam._

_"sam..."danny started but couldn't finish because he was hit in the head with the fenton thermos(that gets mentioned alot doesn't it??)_

_"From now on danny...you can catch ghosts on your own!! I am so outta here!"Sam cried as she ran home with tears stinging at her eyes._

_Danny got up and screamed,"Sam NO!! wait sam come back!!" He tried to run but Paulina grabbed his arm and threatened him,"If you go after goth girl one more time you can forget about me ever dating you!"_

_Danny ripped his hand from hers and told her,"I'd rather be friends with a goth than a slut!"_

_Paulina couldn't believe it and everyone in the crowd laughed at her._

_Danny flew away and found sam in her room crying and she walked over to her guitar and started playing ,when she was done he flew into her room to apologize_

_(End Flash Back)_

Danny finished for her,"you thought that i would go off with her and leave behind the one person who i love?"

"Well now i can see how stupid i am! and i didn't know you loved me at the time!"

"Come on Sammy your not stupid ...hehe but u are kinda slow!"

"oh shut up!","Why?" "Because!","Because why?""Because i said so and don't ask again or i'll ..."

"or you'll what?"danny asked stupidly

"or i'll do this..."sam said as she jumped on danny and they where rolling on the ground laughing and tickling each other the whole time(awww...idiots in love,who 'original')

"Sam,will you be my girl friend??"

"UH...Duh!'',"WoW you are clueless!"

"Hey i am n..hmmm"

Again sam closed the distance and answered danny's question.

"And by the way you are so clueless."

"but i love you none the less"

"i love you to sam"

The End

Plz review ,this is my first story on fanfiction ever so plz be easy ,i will except flamed but if i get anything threatning i will report!laterness and thanx!


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:

Hey people srry i know,"Not another author's note we hate them just back to the story!"

But this is important! i want you the readers to tell me what goofy or wiers situation u want danny and sam to go threw the next chapter.So plz review and tell me what u want i'll take flames as well but if anyone says anything to rude or to adult i will block anonymous readers!i don't do lemon i don't out anything but fluff.i won't discrasebutch hartman's work by putting to FICTIOONAL characters in adult situations! so plz don't ask. anyway like i said plz send me a review and let me know what i want!,good bye for now,the author-XXBlackrose14


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the LOOONNNGGG awaited 2nd chapter of Idiots in Love"

Over the past 3 years Danny and Sam have been inseparable. In the first few weeks they didn't see Tucker b/c he was sent by his parents to a remote island where there is no technology allowed. (Hahaha he's gonna come back soooooo brainwashed!!!!!!!!XD XD XD) Yes life for the couple was going amazingly well. Sam's parents came back from France 2 weeks after Danny asked Sam out. Let's just say that they weren't exactly happy that Danny and Sam were dating. After the MANY glasses of hard liquor, Mrs. Manson finally accepted Danny, and so did Mr. Manson after Danny swore he loved Sam. They started by going to really simple locations (location location location lolz Rocky) the park, the movies, and Danny even took Sam out to dinner at a new Vegetarian restaurant.

Danny was waiting for Sam to finish getting ready for their date. They were going to the Prom. Danny cleaned up nicely, he was wearing a black Armani suit (courtesy of Sam and her thoughtfulness) a crimson tie, and black shoes. His hair in its usual messy style. As he was thinking about tonight, Sam glided down the plush carpeted steps. "Danny, are you ready to go?" Sam called out as she finished the last few steps. Danny whipped around and what he saw almost made him get down on his knees and thank the good lord for such an amazing creation.

Sam was clad in a deep crimson red dress that hugged her curves (yes people she has curves now!). The dress came down to her knees and was a halter. On her feet were, not a pair of combat boots, a pair of black wrap around heels. Around her neck was the crescent moon shaped locket that Danny bought her for their 1 year anniversary. Her hair, which was now down to her waist, was put up in a bun with tendrils in her face. Light red lipstick adorned her lips. Danny stared in amazement at his Girlfriend of almost 4 years. "W-wo-w S-am, y-you look amazing."Danny stuttered. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Sam said with a coy smile. She gave him a kiss on the lips and hugged him as well.

"Let's go Sam I have a surprise waiting at the Prom." Danny said with a smirk. "Danny you know I don't like surprises." Sam replied playfully annoyed. "Haha yeah I know, now come on "Sammy" we don't want to waste our night here with your parents do we?" Danny asked sarcastically. He put his arm around Sam's waste and closed the door softly behind them.

Danny and Sam had been at the dance for about 3 ½ hours now. And it was going to chime 12:00 midnight in about 3 minutes. Danny had to get everything ready for Sam's surprise. He walked up on stage at exactly 11:58 P.M. He walked up to the microphone and began what he needed to say." Can I have everyone's attention?" Danny asked slightly nervous. Everyone slowly but surely got quiet and Danny began his speech. "Thank you, um... can Sam Manson please come to the stage." As Sam walked up to the stage, she mouthed to Danny, 'What are you doing?' Danny just beckoned her to come up with him. She finally made her way upstage and looked at Danny questionably. His right hand was in his jacket pocket and it was moving like it was holding something. "Sam", Danny began. "We've been friends for 8 years and we've been together for 11, almost 12 years. I want to say that I love you, and what I'm about to do will prove it to everyone." Danny slowly got down on one knee. There was an audible gasp from the crowd and Ms. Manson." Sam, will you marry me?" Danny asked hopeful.

The clock chimes 12:00 midnight.

"Oh my gosh…" Sam says backing up slowly. "Danny I...I "Sam stuttered. Danny could feel himself frown. He got up from his knee and was about to ask her if her answer was no. But he wasn't able to when Sam shrieked and jumped into his arms crashing her lips to his." Danny of course I'll marry you! I love you too!" They shared a passionate kiss and pulled away just in time to get applauded. Congrats and about times were passed on to the newly engaged couple.

"Well Mrs. Fenton, what are we going to do about our honeymoon?" Danny asked playfully. "Hmm I don't know…but I don't think we'll be sight seeing while we're there" Sam said seductively. "Why is that?" Danny asked being the clueless one he is. Sam got up on her tip-toes and whispered into Danny's ear. Danny's eyes grew to the sizes of saucers. He grabbed Sam and said, "So, When's the wedding?" Danny asked with a playful smirk.

To Be Continued……

I really hope you guyz liked it. I haven't updated in almost a year but I think I owed it to my readers to kind of give them a gift. Chapter 3 is coming up in the next 3 days. Later and thank you for reading!

R E V I E W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
